


катастрофически

by semilese



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: есть за кого мстить, нет ради кого жить.





	катастрофически

**Author's Note:**

> пост!эндгейм.

Ванда с отчаянием говорит: «Ты забрал у меня всё» и слышит в ответ, что Танос её даже не знает.

Ванда подступающие к горлу злые слёзы глушит на корню и использует подпиткой для неиссякаемой ярости, бурлящей в каждом атоме её тела, и ярость эту превращает в энергию, ярко-алую, сбивающую всё на своём пути. Смертоносную. Удар за ударом, ближе, сильнее, больнее, точнее. Чтобы задеть, чтобы убить, чтобы заставить расплатиться за содеянное — в будущем, прошлом и настоящем одновременно. Чтобы отомстить. Потому что мстительница, потому что есть за что. Есть за кого.

Она проигрывает. Побеждает Старк ценой собственной жизни. Ванда, по правде говоря, не отказалась бы от такой участи.

Потому что мстить есть за что. Жить ради чего — нет.

Ради кого — нет.

Опустошение, физическое и моральное, не заставляет себя ждать: накрывает, стоит последним инопланетянам развеяться прахом по ветру. Хочется плакать навзрыд и кричать во всё горло, хочется взорвать всё к чертям, хочется вернуться в прошлое, хочется уснуть бесконечным сном, и не хочется ничего абсолютно.

Победу они не празднуют. Оплакивают вновь погибших, днями и ночами убирают на поле боя, собираются на похороны спасшего их всех Старка и произносят за всё время едва ли с десяток хоть что-то значащих слов. Тишина жужжит, давит на нервы, проникает в самые отдалённые уголки сознания и поселяется там, кажется, навеки, — как раз по соседству с мыслями о собственном бессилии.

Ванда уверяет Клинта в том, что Наташа точно знает, что они победили.

Ванде до побелевших костяшек пальцев хочется верить в это самой.

Романова ведь не дура, не пожертвовала бы собой, не будучи уверенной в положительном исходе безумного плана. Не бросилась бы с готовностью самоубийцы в пропасть при первой же возможности. Попыталась бы найти другой выход, обойти систему, перепроверить все возможные риски тысячи раз.

Или нет. Или бросилась как раз оттого, что была не полностью уверена в том, получится ли. Или не хотела попусту жертвовать напарником. Или решила, что её жизнь менее ценна в любом случае, и если кому-то и умирать, то только ей. Или недооценила себя, как делала всегда. Поставила других выше.

Каждое «или» отдаётся глухой болью в сердце. Потому что Ванда знает Наташу. Несмотря на канувшие в бездну пять лет, всё ещё знает. Возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Ванда скучает. Очень. Не только по Наташе, на самом-то деле. Ещё есть Вижн, ставший за эти годы если не братом, то очень надёжным другом, есть ещё Пьетро, не покидающий её голову с момента гибели ни на секунду. Есть ещё родители, есть прежняя, относительно беззаботная жизнь. Ванда думала, что отпустила их всех. Осознание ошибки пришло только после потери последнего близкого человека. Самой яркой, почему-то.

Она так и не стала сильнее. Не научилась отпускать. Прятать от себя и от окружающих настоящие эмоции и чувства — да, но не более, хотя перед Наташей и этого никогда не удавалось. Больше, впрочем, тоже не удастся.

Ванда сбегает от себя самой, от старых знакомых, смотрящих с явной жалостью, от новых знакомых, хлещущих пустым желанием помочь, от которого становится ощутимо тошно. Бесцельно колесит по миру, не задерживаясь нигде дольше, чем на пару дней, спит пару часов в сутки и хлещет кофе вперемешку с энергетиками.

Снов боится панически. В каждом — воспоминание, в каждом — искрящая радость и счастье, оканчивающиеся пробуждением, с каждым разом всё хуже и хуже. Прижаться к родному телу, ощутить, что оно — что она — полнится жизнью, услышать мерное сердцебиение, расслабиться в осторожных объятиях, лишь на мгновенье, потому что дольше с их профессией банально опасно, почувствовать молчаливую поддержку и прижаться губами к губам — невесомо, в подтверждение тому, что происходящее — не сон, поверить в сказку, а затем разбиться о реальность — хуже всяких кошмаров.

Вся её жизнь хуже всякого кошмара.

Смириться не получается. Бороться тоже.

Ванда ломается.


End file.
